Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{x}{9} + \dfrac{9x}{9}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{x + 9x}{9}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{10x}{9}$